premiereprofandomcom-20200213-history
Titler
Usage *For creating new titles or opening and editing existing titles: **See Titles in the Premiere Pro CS3 Help. **See the section “Using the Adobe Title Designer” in the Premiere Pro 1.x Help. Styles *Adobe Premiere Pro installs new Titler styles that are not displayed in the styles library. You can explore these styles by choosing Append Style Library or Replace Style Library from the fly-out menu in the Titler Styles panel. In the Open Style Library dialog box, navigate to the \Preset\Styles folder in the Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 application folder (the default location is C:\Program Files\Adobe\Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0\Presets\Styles). *For more styles search on the phrase "Style Library" on the page www.stevengotz.com/premierepro Templates *BILL HUNT said: : *You can download more title templates from www.stevengotz.com/templates Foreign Characters *Most fonts installed in the operating system should be available to you in the titler. Premiere Pro does not have its own list of fonts. *Gharanai said: : *Stargeizer 02:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) : *Uri L Blumenthal said: : *Default said: : Troubleshooting *The following originally appeared in the Adobe Forums: Titler problems Adobe titles look good in source title monitor but deteriorate once size is altered or placed on timeline and played on project monitor. (Various poster starting at least on October 12, 2003) Ok, in addition, I just found out that if you place a filter on the video clip the title is sitting over (if at all), then the rendered title + rendered clip looks smooth, the way it should. Remove the filter (I'm using Levels without changing the settings) and the title looks awful again... (froppy - Oct 12, 2003 Pacific) I have been struggling with the same problem (NTSC). I've tried creating the title in photoshop 7, After Effects 6, Premiere Pro, Premiere 6.5, and they all look crappy. I've added the level filter as suggested in this thread, checked my output settings, and still get no improvement. (Ed Cread - Nov 30, 2003 Pacific) First, it seems that Windows Media Player (at least version doesn't play the APP-generated titles as they actually are. In short, don't trust WMP8. So, using APP to generate titles, I then exported to tape and also did a Adobe Media Encode to the DVD MPEG2 format. In both cases, the titles appeared exactly as I hoped. So, my problem wasn't really there...it was WMP8 (I was playing exported DV AVI of the titles in WMP8). I do know that I did create some lesser quality titles in APP at some point that were in fact lesser, but don't know what I did. So, there does still seem to be some quality issues with Title Designer, but all in all it seems to work. (Cartala - Dec 8, 2003 Pacific) The DV codec is at fault. Read this article: http://www.creativecow.net/articles/hodgetts_philip/titles/index.html Basically, the DV Codec hates straight lines and sharp edges. So always use shadows on your text. And avoid strong colors of red, green or blue. (Steven Gotz - Jan 26, 2004) referring to the above message.....i have been using adobe premiere since 4.1 PROFESSIONALLY.....i used it with title express , photoshop....adobes old title program and title deco.... all gave perfect results (including p6.5 and the new titler. it is the change to pro that did it........i know all about colours such as red etc......in fact you can see the shadow making the rest of the title look really bad. the other problem is scaling a still to a smaller size it is exactly the same as the titles......as i produce about 200 television commercials per year i am really worried about this problem.i am going to have to make a decision very soon......can anybody help. have had one more thought on this subject......all the times , and versions of adobe premiere that i have used over the years , adobe has always recommended LOWER FIELD FIRST editing for PAL users. now that i have updated to a matrox rt.x 100 xtreme card with premiere pro , the matrox card states that editing should be done with UPPER FIELD FIRST editing.could this be the cause of the lousy titles and stills.......only lousy on the time line. i cant wait to try this at work tomorrow..........by the way can anybody tell me why after all these years i must use upper field first ? (barry pearson - Jan 28, 2004) I know this may not help you at all but I am using the Matrox RT.X100 but with NTSC and I am not experiencing any problems with titles. Did you try looking for help on the Matrox forums? There are people from Matrox that participate daily and seem to be very helpful. Are you using the Matrox preset in Pro? Later today I will change my video standard from NTSC to PAL and try some titles and get back to you and see if there is a difference. But Jorgen is experiencing the same problems and he is not using the Matrox card. So I don't think it is an issue with the Matrox card but you never know. (Charles M Brown - Jan 28, 2004) I don't know if this is relevant but I had one title that looked all clunky and pixelated and I couldn't seem to make it look like all the other titles. Then went to effect controls and opened the options menu off the arrow top right and found a selection "Delete All Effects from Clip". The formatting returned to normal. I had no recollection of having applied an effect to it but that sorted it out anyway. (Phil Swallow - Mar 4, 2004 Pacific) This is certainly one onerous bug! I am trying to use titles and bitmap images in PAL and I also have the same problem. It appears that the titles or background bitmap images drop down to half resolution horizontally (360 pixels). If you create a brand-new project and then place a title over top, you will see the crummy lo-res result after rendering. I have tried several of the suggestions (Underlaying with a the Adobe black video frame, and applying an effect) but cannot get it to work. What I *DID* find, is if you export the movie in Windows AVI/Uncompressed format that the output is clean as a whistle. Unfortunately I don't have one-hours worth of hard-drive space for UNCOMPRESSED footage. Zooming your monitor window to 200% makes the differences between 'good' and 'bad' very simple to see. If you switch back to Microsoft PAL DV 4:3 output, the problem returns. I also found that if you use UNCOMPRESSED video under the titles, they become clean even when you export in PAL DV format. But, if you use PAL DV source, or nothing under the titles, you get the same 1/2 resolution titles. Also, your DV footage UNDER the titles becomes half resolution also. To see the effect, shoot 30 seconds of super sharp detail non-moving DV footage with lots of find vertical lines. Put a 15 second title over the top covering half of the video clip. You will see the underlying video 'snap' back to full resolution as soon as the title ends. This same bug will faithfully reproduce on the output PAL DV stream if you export it. My guess is that Adobe Premiere Pro uses different 'processing streams' in the software depending on which type of source file it is dealing with. Apparent non-compressed footage is routed through different code which does not have the bug, or alternately, when using PAL DV source video with titles overlaid, the problem reappears. It also seems to appear when using bitmaps (Without titles) of 720 x 576, so it seems to extend much deeper inside premiere pro beyond just the titler program. I switched to trying the same things with NTSC projects, and cannot duplicate the problem. It seems to be limited to PAL only - so I guess they never tested PAL thoroughly - only NTSC (Ethnocentric US thinking - yes there ARE other countries beyond the 'great shores') This is particularly troublesome for me as I export my finished files in DV format before processing them in other programs (Using default Adobe PAL 4:3 settings). I am very disappointed as I outlaid big bucks on a beefy new computer system and Adobe Video Collection specifically to do the work, which I now cannot easily do. I hope Adobe deals with this swiftly and seriously. By the way, does anyone know how to actually report a bug to Adobe? (Without using PAID support to tell them their problems). I persevered with many bugs in Adobe Premiere 6.0 and hoped that 7.0 would finally be up to standard. At this stage, it is very tempting to switch to AVID, or (I hate to say this) buy a MAC. (Ever wondered why they stopped making Premiere for the MAC?) (Gary A Rayner - Mar 6, 2004 Pacific) ....PPro: Yes, some of us do have problems with titles. The workaround is to apply a simple filter to the clip underneath the title, like Brightness/Contrast, and leave the settings at 0. I don't know why, but the titles (and resized videos/stills) suddenly becomes perfect quality. I tried this and it does fix the problem, although it must be applied to EVERY layer underneath the titles - else the underlying layers of video, imported bitmap image etc will still be lo-res. An awkward and inconvenient jerry-rigged fix, but at least I can now get some work done! This seems to support my theory of data being piped through a seperate (non-buggy) stream when an effect is applied. (Jorgen Bjerke - Mar 3, 2004 Pacific) I have the same problem with stills and titles. I don´t know the reason, but the stills images remain in low resolution. I found that if you SELECT MOTION in the Still or Title image, the image back to the full resolution. You have to SELECT the motion in ALL the clips, but apply any filter that do nothing works too. I hope Adobe fix this in next update or release (Antonio Casado - Mar 17, 2004 Pacific) got the same problem. and i ever tried Jorgen's way, apply a simple filter to the clip underneath the title, like Brightness/Contrast, and leave the settings at 0. it helps a little, but still the tittle was not so good, actually you will find another problem. heard that it is because of the motherboard. my motherboard is AMD. they said premiere is not compatible with amd. but it was till premiere pro the problem of tittle happened, when i used permiere 6.5 the tittle was perfect. But at 6.5 i got another problem with dissolve. one of my friends ever tried INTELL, and she said it's ok. but i also heard that people who uses intell faces the same problem. now i really don't know what to do. the problem almost drives me crazy! (Jay Tsao - Apr 7, 2004 Pacific) * See also: Great Titles with the DV Codec *Cookie98 reports that editing a title created in Premiere 6.5 can lock up Premiere Pro. *A gradated alpha channel is not supported when importing an image as a logo. *If the template window opens with the selection list partially hidden then you have a graphics driver issue. Some people have reported that this happens on secondary monitors but not the primary monitor. *If you apply Time Remapping directly to a rolling or crawling title, the results are unpredictable. The proper approach is to put the moving title in its own sequence, and then insert the title's sequence into the main project's sequence. That way the moving title will be treated like a normal clip and Time Remapping will operate normally. *If you have more than a hundred fonts installed in MS Windows, give the titler more time to stabilize after you open before trying to use it. *If the titler is crashing Premiere Pro, andyurtu said: : *Tim Kolb responded to the above point: : If the titler crashes Premiere Pro 2.0 when a camera is connected via firewire, try going into Playback Settings and choose "Standard" under Desktop Display mode instead of "Accelerated GPU Effects" See Also *If you want more than what you find in the Premiere Pro titler then use a specialized application like the following: **Adobe After Effects **Boris FX **Bluff Titler *If you want to create subtitles/karaoke lyrics you can use Lemony or the Title File Creator from 2Writers.com. Category:Titler Category:Titling Category:Troubleshooting Category:Titler Category:Titling Category:Troubleshooting